Yours To Command
by Prince's squire
Summary: A series of one-shots that take place throughout SOTL that further explore the relationships between Alanna, Jonathan, and George as they help each other grow to be Tortall's heroes. AJ, AG, and general friendship.
1. A lecture, a secret, and a truth

Three weeks after their adventure in the Black City, Jonathan and Alanna had finally found a time when they could both get out to see George.

They had been celebrated, reprimanded, interrogated, and watched so much that it had been hard to get away. Now that they were finally free, they were eager to have this meeting, partially because they wanted to see their friend, but also because they wanted him to know that Jonathan was now in on Alanna's secret.

They entered the Dancing Dove and greeted their friends for a few moments before George noticed them.

He stopped in the middle of the intense conversation he was having at his usual table. "Johnny, Alan, welcome!" He greeted cheerfully, and then his tone suddenly hardened a bit. "Why don't you go up to my rooms and make yourselves comfortable. I'll be up in a moment."

"Oh no, not him too," Alanna mumbled to Jonathan as they climbed the stairs.

"If I ever decide to go against legendary monsters again, just remind me of all the lectures, and I'll change my mind," Jonathan quipped back.

"High chance of death, and Prince Jonathan is there. High chance of lectures, and he turns tail," Alanna retorted.

Jonathan just smirked at her.

A few minutes later, George appeared and gave them both a hard look. "I'm not quite sure where t'begin. Of course, I've heard all about-"

"Oooh, let us help you!" Alanna interrupted with an impish smile. Then her tone turned mock-serious. "You're proud of our bravery and what we accomplished, and that we've undoubtedly managed to save many lives."

Jonathan jumped in next, picking up on Alanna's game. "And we've clearly shown great skill and a willingness to help others."

"Yes, but-" George attempted.

Alanna didn't let him get far. "But it was highly reckless, and we shouldn't have gone in on our own like that."

"And now, of course, it's time for the individual lectures." Jonathan continued. "Jonathan, as the prince and heir, it is your job to not recklessly throw your life away. And having loyal subjects like Alan is a great responsibility. You must only lead your men into danger if it is absolutely necessary, not risk their lives so you can go on reckless adventures."

George just pursed his lips.

Alanna grinned at Jonathan and took over. "And, Alan, it's truly admirable that you followed the prince into danger-"

George started to speak but Jonathan cut him off. "No that's not it. Think more Myles, less Uncle Gareth. And just more...George."

"Right...oh, yes!" Alanna restarted, "Alanna, I know your stupid rules of chivalry dictate that you follow him even to the black gate no matter how dumb he's being, but seriously, in the future, if he wants to do something that obtuse, run the other way as fast as you can. Just because he has a death wish doesn't mean you have to. Or better yet, just hit him over the head and tie him to a chair or something."

George snorted out a laugh.

"Better," Jonathan said approvingly before continuing, "But you want to emphasize that you are exceptionally proud of both of us, but you value our lives and thus want us to be more careful. So now that you're done lecturing us, I supposed you want to hear the whole story?"

"I can't believe I'm letting you get away with that, but yes, let's hear it," was George's resigned, yet amused reply.

"Well, we shall return your magnanimity by giving you the full, honest story," Alanna responded and then started recounting their adventure.

George raised an eyebrow at "honest" but stayed silent until Alanna stated, "and then one of them broke through my defenses, read my mind, and made all of my clothing vanish."

George couldn't hide his astonishment as his gaze darted back and forth between the two of them. Jonathan put a reassuring hand on Alanna's shoulder, more for George's benefit than for hers. That answered the thief's first question at least.

George scrubbed a hand over his face. "Just continue with the story, and we'll discuss that later. But, all's well?" He couldn't help asking.

"All is well," the prince said with a smile. "So I asked Alanna for her name and handed her my tunic, and the fight continued."

They finished their tale, including Alanna's acceptance of Jonathan's offer to be his squire. George didn't seem surprised. _How had everyone but Alanna known that he was going to ask her?_ Alanna wondered to herself.

George just shook his head and smiled. "Well, I'm glad to hear that you know and accept Alanna as she is and that you'll both be in good hands for the next four years."

They all relaxed and talked for a while before Alanna excused herself to use the facilities, sensing that George wanted a moment alone with Jonathan.

"I'll look after her, George. She has nothing to fear from me," Jonathan offered after a few moments in thoughtful silence.

"Can she count on you when the time comes?" George asked quietly.

"Yes," Jonathan replied simply but firmly.

George closed the distance between them and clasped his forearm. "I believe we're lucky men, you and me. Our lass is going to shake up the world, and I for one am glad to be a part of it."

Jonathan returned his grip. "I agree, George, but I can't decide if I'm more proud or terrified."

Alanna returned to find both men laughing and returning to their seats. She had never planned to let anyone else in on her secret, but as the two men started good-naturedly teasing her, she couldn't help but be glad that things hadn't gone according to plan.


	2. Next time

A/N Thanks for the kind reviews! This is my first story, so any feedback is greatly appreciated. And now for some fluff!

* * *

(Several months after Alanna's 17th birthday)

Gary and Raoul stood by the window with Alanna as they watched Jonathan politely excuse himself from one partner to move onto another, seeming to not notice Delia who was clearly vying for his attention.

"Something has definitely changed with him," Gary observed.

"He's been ignoring Delia for the last couple months now. Well, not ignoring her, just treating her like every other lady. It's like he's just lost interest," Raoul agreed.

"It's true!" Alanna added. She couldn't help adding exuberantly, "I haven't had to listen to any of Jonathan's bad poetry about her in weeks!"

This prompted a laugh from both of her friends.

"It must be another woman, right?" Gary chimed in.

"That was my thought, but we would be able to tell if that were the case. He isn't giving any of the others ladies special attention," Raoul observed.

Alanna didn't like where this conversation was now going. "Yeah, I guess not. Hey, I'm hungry. Anyone else hungry? I think I saw those chocolate things-" she said just a bit too quickly.

Gary and Raoul both turned on her immediately.

"What do you know?" Gary demanded.

"Yeah, he tells you everything, and your rooms connect. What's our dear prince gotten himself into?" Raoul piled on.

"Nothing. I know nothing," Alanna declared.

Just then Jonathan disentangled himself from Lord Commander Snow and strode over to them. "What do you not know?" he asked.

"Your squire won't give us any information about why you've suddenly seemed to lose interest in Delia," Gary whined.

Jonathan laughed. "That's because he's loyal and discreet, unlike you two lousy gossips," Jonathan said with a mischievous smile for Alanna. "But if you really care to know, I've decided that I'm no longer satisfied with a girl who's just another pretty face. And that's all Delia is."

"But she's a very, very pretty face," Gary said wistfully.

"And body!" Raoul added. "Can't forget that!"

Jonathan smiled as he caught Alanna rolling her eyes. "She's all yours. Just don't say I didn't warn you."

"So what are you looking for then, if you're leaving behind shallow pursuits?" Gary asked.

Alanna was now extremely uncomfortable, and the glint in Jonathan's eye only made it worse. She started trying to slip away, but Jonathan noticed and chose this moment to use her shoulder as an armrest.

"The lady who next shares my bed must be someone that I can really talk to. Someone with a brain in her head and thoughts that go beyond her hairstyle. I want someone who can make me laugh and who laughs at my jokes only when she finds them funny, not just another lady who laughs all the time because I'm the prince."

"Anyone else worried that we may never get another queen after Lianne?" Gary quipped.

"Oh, I'm not done," Jonathan said, enjoying himself immensely as he saw the blush creeping across his squire's cheeks. "I want a woman with a backbone who challenges me to be better. One who loves Tortall as much as I do, who I could trust with my life and my kingdom."

Gary took a long sip from his wine glass and raised it to Jonathan. "A woman with matchless character!"

"Absolutely!" Jonathan agreed.

"Completely honest and without a temper to speak of?" Alanna tried lamely, working very hard to change to direction of Jonathan's words.

"Eh, that's overrated," Jonathan said with a subtle wink. "I like a woman with some mystery and passion."

Raoul raised his own wine glass and added, "A lady who doesn't play court games, but is completely devoted to you."

"Precisely!"

Gary and Raoul were both laughing at this point. "Good luck, Jon. I don't think such a woman can be found here," Gary said gesturing to the ladies on the dance floor.

"You're probably right," Jonathan said sighing dramatically. Alanna was beet red at this point, and he decided he had tortured her enough.

He slung an arm around her shoulders. "C'mon, Alan, I know you hate these things, and our friends don't seem to think I can find a lady here anyway. Let's just turn in early."

Alanna couldn't decide if she wanted to kiss him or punch him. "Thank the gods. Goodnight Gary, Raoul."

Alanna glared at her prince as they rounded a corner.

"It's true, you know. All of it," Jonathan said amiably when they were alone in the hall.

"For your next girl?" Alanna retorted.

"I believe I said the next girl who shares my bed," Jonathan said with a pointed look that made his meaning inescapably clear.

They reached his door which he opened and waived her in ahead of him.

He closed the door, swept her up in his arms and deposited her on the edge of his bed. He put a finger under her chin to make her look at him. "If you won't let me compliment you in private, I just have to get more creative. But, Alanna, you truly are an exquisite woman, and with you, I am completely satisfied."

He kissed her deeply, and she returned it, regretting the fact that she could no longer retaliate by putting something cold and slimy in his bed. It was no fun if she pranked herself in the process.


	3. Our Family Box

A/N - Alright I did A/J last time, so it's time for some A/G. I hope you guys like this one. I had a lot of fun writing it.

* * *

(towards the end of a Lioness Rampant)

Myles handed George a drink, and they sat down in his drawing room to talk.

"So, I hear you've intentions with my mother," George started flatly.

"I do," Myles said just as stoically.

"She's all I've got, I don't know if I can just let 'er go so easily."

"Perhaps we can work something out. I've got a daughter."

"Is she nice t' look at? Gentle? Obedient?"

"She's nice to look at if you're into the men's clothing look. Wouldn't hurt a fly, but then again she does have a knack for killing people. As to obedience, she's, well, a bit of a challenge on that front, I'm afraid," Myles said, maintaining a matter-of-fact tone.

"Hmmm. I see. Well, I suppose mother is getting a bit old. Not sure I'll get a much better offer."

"So your old woman for my wild animal of a daughter?"

"You drive a hard bargain, sir, but eh, why not?"

Myles cracked first and George quickly joined him. Both laughed until it hurt.

"Which one would make us suffer most if they heard that little exchange?" George asked.

"Alanna is quite good with a sword," Myles pointed out.

"That's true, but she has no patience or subtlety. She'd probably just run us both through and be done with it. Mother on the other hand…"

"I did see her tying up those poor men-at-arms with her gift during the attack the day of the coronation. Her retribution would be slow and painful, wouldn't it?"

"Probably best not to let either hear."

"No, I suppose I don't fancy being run through or held captive by invisible ropes."

They both laughed again before sitting in companionable silence.

Finally, Myles said with true sincerity, "George, I never thought I would marry. I was quite happy with my books and my drink, and seeing my students grow up gave me all the fulfillment I needed. But Elini has truly changed that for me. She is a wonderful woman, and I want very much to spend however many days I have left with her by my side."

"I've never seen her happier, Myles, and no one is more deserving of love than she, especially after all the gray hairs I've given her. When do you plan to ask her?"

"Tomorrow. I have a moonlit picnic planned. This old knight still has one or two romantic tricks up his sleeve."

"She'll like that. And I know mother loves you too. A fine thing, getting a new pa at my age."

"Thank you, George. I promise I will cherish her and lavish every luxury on her that she'll let me. And speaking of being your new pa, I believe you had an interest in my dainty flower of a daughter?"

George smiled at the description and then sat thoughtfully for a moment before responding.

"You know, I told your dainty flower I wanted to marry her when she was 15. She turned me down flat, and it only made me love her more. I hated knowing she was with Jonathan, but I left her alone because I wanted her to be happy, and after all, how could I compete? But now that he has Thayet… I've waited years Myles, and I'll wait more if need be, but your lioness is the only one for me. And as her father, I would like to get your blessin' before I pop the question."

Myles smiled warmly. "I'm not sure which I expected less, the fact that I've adopted a daughter or the fact that I would be proud to see her hand go to the recovering king of thieves!

George snorted a laugh.

"You're a fine man, George Cooper, and I can see plainly just how much you love her. Of course," he continued "you do actually have to convince my dainty-wild-animal-flower to marry you. You wouldn't be the first to venture into that desert to try to win her hand. Don't get too cocky."

George smiled into his drink. "I'll remember that. She wouldn't be our lioness if she made it easy."

"No, she wouldn't." He met the younger man's eyes. "Go with my sincerest blessing."

They again sat in silence for a long moment until Myles said suddenly, "If you're successful, the court genealogists are really going to hate us."

"Why?"

"Our family tree is going to be a box. I don't think their diagrams have a way to denote me as being your father-in-law _and_ step-father."

George just laughed. "I think to enter into Alanna's family is to shirk all convention. No way around it. We'll give them much more than a family box to deal with by the end."

Myles laughed. "I do hope so." He raised his glass to George's. "To our unconventional and incomparable ladies! May they say yes to our proposals, and may we never get on their bad sides!"


	4. Should have seen it coming

A/N This chapter actually takes place between Trickster's Choice and Trickster's Queen, but it focuses on Alanna, Jonathan, and George. Also, I guess I should warn you that this does have spoilers for Trickster's Choice, but seriously, if you haven't read that yet, get off of Fan Fiction and go read the real thing! ...and then come back because I'd love to hear what you think of this chapter. ;)

* * *

Jonathan entered Alanna's tent to find her and George embracing. They quickly broke their hug and bowed deeply.

Jonathan acknowledged the gesture and dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "George, it's so good to see you again. What news? Is Aly alright? Have you brought her home?"

George sighed heavily. "Yes, and no. She's physically fine, but I'm afraid she's mixed up in something rather complicated."

Jonathan raised his eyebrows as George and Alanna exchanged a look. They owed him the full story.

"If you have a few moments, Sire, let's sit down," Alanna started.

"Sire? This must be serious indeed," Jonathan said with a touch of concern.

Alanna looked at the king nervously. She had full trust in his friendship, but she was still apprehensive about telling the king that her daughter was involved in revolutionary espionage in the Copper Isles. And he looked so tired. This was just one more thing to worry about.

George gave her a reassuring look and repeated all Aly had told him.

"So there's about to be a coup in the Copper Isles and Aly is at the center of it? I hope - for her sake and for the rest of the country- that they're successful," Jonathan replied.

He was silent for another moment and then he let out what can best be described as a giggle.

"Sire?" Alanna questioned cautiously.

He put his hand over his mouth, but soon his small outburst quickly grew to a full belly laugh.

"Jonathan?"

"Jon!"

Alanna couldn't decide if she was more worried or offended.

"I sincerely apologize," Jonathan got out between laughs.

Finally, he mastered himself. "I am so sorry. I know this is no laughing matter. It's just that- this was bound to happen, wasn't it?"

At Alanna and George's quizzical looks he continued, "At her age, you, George, had already worked your way up to becoming king of thieves in Corus. And you, my dear Champion, had killed the Ysander, saved my life several times, and been an integral part of ending the Tusaine War, all while successfully hiding your true identity. What did you think would happen when the two of you procreated? We all really should have seen this coming."

Alanna did not look amused, so Jonathan calmed fully. "I am sorry for the anxiety this is causing you and the danger she's in. We must keep this a secret, but know that you have my full support if you find any way to help her. If there's anything you need, you have only to ask."

"Thank you, Jon. I had started thinking through plans to aid her without giving her away. Your support is greatly appreciated," George replied.

"Of course. Keep me informed. Or don't. Whatever you think is best in this case. You know you have my full trust," Jonathan said seriously.

"Thank you, Jonathan," Alanna said softly.

Jonathan strode toward them and swept Alanna into a tight hug in one arm while gripping George's hand firmly with the other. "She was born of unmatched parentage, and she's had the best teachers. She'll come out of this unscathed, and the world will be all the better for it."

When Jonathan left the tent, George couldn't keep back a small laugh himself. Alanna glared at him, but he continued to smile. "He's right you know. We should have seen this comin'. Probably serves us right for what we put our own families through."

Finally, Alanna smiled too. "If this gods-damned war ever finishes, we should do something extra nice for Coram, Myles, and Elini."

"That we should, my Lioness. That we should."


	5. A Prince's Question

A/N Going back to the page years for this one. I warned you it was in no particular order. ;)

* * *

Jonathan decided to leave his bed for the first time since he learned he had the sweating sickness. The healers wouldn't like it, but he was feeling fine, if a little weak. And his questions were much more pressing than his weakness.

He slipped out of his bed chamber and down the corridors until he stood in front of Myles's rooms.

Sir Myles answered his knock with a smile and bow. "I can't tell you how glad I am to see you well, Prince Jonathan. You gave us quite a scare."

"You're not going to lecture me about how I shouldn't be up from bed yet?"

Myles smiled knowingly. "I probably should, but I've been expecting you."

He led Jonathan into his sitting room and closed the door.

"Alan hasn't woken up yet?" Jonathan enquired.

"Still out cold. He has been ever since… Duke Baird says it could be another day or two, but he'll be just fine."

"Good."

They sat in silence for a moment until Jonathan finally asked, "What happened? Duke Baird told me the general story, and I remember some things, but it's mostly very fuzzy. But he saved my life. That's the only thing I'm sure of."

"You were calling for him. You were completely out of your senses, but you kept calling for Alan, so they brought him. Do you remember that?"

Jonathan shook his head.

"Maybe it was the gods or maybe somehow you knew," Myles continued. "I don't know, but he saw what was going on – they had priests and mourners, and it was a mad house. He called for me and asked for my help getting everyone out."

"Right, I think I do remember Alan telling me something about you chasing them all away. I wish I had seen that."

"This old man can be fierce when he needs to be," Myles said with a grin. "Apparently, Alan's village healing woman taught him a few things – and his gift is clearly very powerful. I wouldn't have known."

"He cared for you that whole day," Myles continued, "he tried some natural remedies, but by the evening – we were about to lose you, so he started the real magic. He did something with the fire that I don't fully understand, then he came to your side and called you back. I'll never forget the sight. Do you remember any of that?"

Jonathan nodded slowly. "I do. It's like remembering a dream, but I remember being in place between life and death, and Alan argued with the Black God. Argued! Can you imagine? And he let me go back with him. I was awake for just a moment, back in my room. When I woke up again, Alan was gone, and the fever had broken."

They sat in silence for a long moment, as Jonathan formed his next question.

"Myles, what should I do? I owe Alan my life. I should reward him or something, right?"

"Jonathan, if we all do as we have pledged, you'll owe many men your life before yours is over. It's part of being the heir and being a king."

"I know, but I want to do something when I can." Jon got up and began to pace. "None of the usual rewards seem right. Alan hates attention, and I don't think a purse full of gold nobles is right either. What is it that he wants?"

Myles looked thoughtfully at the prince. Jonathan noticed what he thought was a hint of pride in that look. "Alan wants to be a great knight and serve you well. I suggest you let him."

Jonathan just looked at him.

"That young man is deeply loyal to you, and he has impressive potential. Perhaps more than anything, your job right now is to find men like that to surround yourself with. Honor him by keeping him close. You'll need a squire someday and a whole list of advisors and men to serve under you when you ascend the throne. Don't forget who your true friends are."

Jonathan nodded slowly.

Myles continued, "And as you mentioned, he's going to want as little attention from this as possible. Shielding him from questions when he wakes up would go a long way. Maybe you'll find some other suitable way to thank him in the future, but either way, be a good friend to him, Jonathan. That's what he wants from you."

Jonathan sat thoughtfully for a moment before standing up. "Thank you, Myles, for your sage advice as always, and your role in my recovery. I'm eternally grateful that Alan had you to call on." They gripped forearms. "If there is ever anything I can do for you, Myles, you know you have only to ask."

Myles gave Jonathan's arm an extra squeeze. "No more getting deathly ill, how about that?"

Jonathan laughed. "I'll do my best. And now I know who to call if I ever need a room cleared."

Myles just smiled resignedly. "Rest now Jonathan. I'll send Alan to you If he wakes."


	6. The Other Writ

A/N I love this scene in LR where Jonathan gives George the pardon and makes him a baron, so I decided to explore it a little further and add a little fluffiness. ;) Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: All dialogue in the first section is lifted straight from the book. It is Tammy's, not mine. Please don't sue me.

* * *

Jonathan sat down nervously in Myles's study. Really, he was quite proud of himself. He thought this was perhaps one of the cleverest ideas he'd ever come up with. Now he just had to convince George to accept it.

Alanna swept in wearing, to Jonathan's surprise and delight, a dress. She looked lovely, but more than that, she looked noble.

That was better than he could have hoped for.

They bantered for a bit until she asked Jonathan why he had made the trip.

"I'm here for a talk with George - who is late. I thought your presence might soothe things," _and add a little extra incentive_ Jonathan thought.

"You aren't angry with George are you?" Alanna asked.

"Quite the opposite," Jonathan replied.

Just then George strode in, and Jonathan watched as Alanna poured him a drink and checked him for wounds. They were so easy together and cared so much for each other. A small part of Jonathan was jealous, but more than that, he felt pride as he watched. How many times had the two of them saved his life? More than he cared to count. He owed them more than he could give them, but maybe today would be a good start.

When they were settled, he opened the manuscript case he had brought and passed the first of its contents to George.

George read for a moment before slamming it down. "A royal pardon. What d'you take me for, Majesty? You've had fun with the lowborn, and now you'll throw me a bauble as a reward? I want no charity, Jonathan!"

Jonathan had been expecting this reaction. He knew his friend well. He calmly recounted all the thief had done for him and what his friendship had meant to him, concluding with, "this is to prevent the day when I have to sign a writ for your execution."

"You needn't go so far. I've lost my taste for the rouge. I'll leave Tortall, settle elsewhere." George growled back.

Alanna started forward, and the prince grabbed her arm, grateful for the chance to call attention to her. Jonathan met George's eyes. He explained his reasoning further and brought up the position he had in mind for his friend.

"What's t'other writ then?" George asked.

Jonathan got to what he hoped was the best part, "A grant of nobility and the title of Baron. The deeds to the lands and incomes traditionally belonging to the Lord of Pirate's Swoop." Quietly, he waited for George to realize the other implication of such a promotion.

* * *

After Jonathan left with two writs bearing George's signature, the thief - or was he still a thief now that he had been pardoned? This was going to be an interesting transition - excused himself to go clean up.

He splashed water on his face as he thought through what exactly Jonathan had just convinced him to agree to. He was going to be a noble and the king's spymaster. Those two things were life-changing and would give him much to puzzle over, but for now, all he could think about was what this meant for him and a certain purple-eyed woman downstairs.

George had once told Alanna that she wouldn't really care about her nobility and what was proper and what wasn't when it came down to it, and he still believed that. But he couldn't help but know that for her, marrying a commoner, and the king of thieves to be precise, would not be without complications.

The scandal of Alanna's sex had mostly blown over, but it still didn't sit well with many at court. If Jonathan's champion married a commoner and a wanted criminal, the scandal might never end. The broader court may never accept George to their ranks, and any children they may have would be set up for a rough life under the judgemental eyes of the court. Jonathan and their friends would do what they could, but even his power had limits.

George wanted Alanna more than he had ever wanted anything, but he didn't want to make her life harder. Those two rolls of parchment and Jonathan's seal solved that problem completely.

And then there was the Prince himself. George had been terrified that Alanna would go right back into Jonathan's arms as soon as she saw that Jonathan's rebellious phase had ended. And what kind of friend would he be if he tried to get in the way? But the Prince knew the full extent of what he was offering with those writs. George had seen it in the king's eyes.

As George changed into fresh clothes, he began to allow himself to envision a different future: one where he and Alanna worked on the same side of the law. He could join Alanna and Jon at court events without needing a disguise. He and Alanna could travel together openly, and he could take her home to a castle, their castle, instead of an estate brimming with thieves half loyal and half waiting for a chance to slit his throat and take his throne. His imagination went so far as to starting a family with her and spending a cozy mid-winter with a few children running around...

He began to grin broadly and even whistle without realizing it.

As soon as he felt presentable, he sought out Alanna.

"You're in a good mood," she observed when he found her. "I rather expected you to be a little overwhelmed after that conversation...my lord," she added with a wink.

"Oh I am that, lass, but it's a beautiful day, and I don't want to waste it. Go for a walk with me?" He asked, taking her arm and heading toward the door without waiting for a response. "Besides, I have a favor to ask you."

It was actually rather overcast and chilly, but she went with him anyway. "Anything," she replied with a smile - his mood was infectious.

"I need you to teach me how to be a pompous noble like you and Jon."

Alanna made an indignant noise then laughed and shoved him playfully.

As they walked and talked, he looked down at her and couldn't keep the wide grin off his face. He was going to make that future a reality. He had never been more determined to do anything in his life.

* * *

Alanna walked along, happy just to be in George's company. Jonathan hadn't consulted her about his plans, but she thoroughly approved. Spymaster, how perfect! And though she knew George had been protecting Jon even when it wasn't his duty, she felt a weight lift off her shoulders knowing George was going to be in charge of uncovering plots and keeping the king safe full-time.

But a small part of her remained discontent as she spent the afternoon strolling through the city with George. He was so attentive but purely friendly. She had hoped he would renew his courtship when they were reunited, but he seemed to have lost interest in anything more than friendship. She felt a brief moment of self-pity. Jon had moved on and so, it seemed, had George.

Well, a girl can't have everything right?


	7. It's not fair

A/N - Here's a short one for you, and some trivia!

I chose the name "Yours to Command" because that phrase comes up twice in the series. Who said it to who and under what circumstances? If you think you know either, leave a comment with your guess. (What? You think this is a cheap ploy to get reviews? Of course not! How could you think such a thing?)

Cheers!

* * *

" _I almost had to fight Gary for you. He said it wasn't fair, me getting the best because I'm the prince." - Jonathan to Alanna at the end of Alanna, the First Adventure_

* * *

"I have an important announcement," Gary declared as he, Raoul, and Jonathan sat in Jonathan's rooms. Alanna had page duties, and Alex hadn't been around much since he'd become Roger's squire. Jon and Raoul looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Yes?" Jonathan prodded, grudgingly.

"I have chosen my squire. I will be giving that great honor to Alan of Trebond. And now I have called him first, so that's that." Gary said quickly.

"You don't get a squire just because you _call_ him first." Raoul shot back. "I had every intention of claiming Alan myself."

"You're just too slow. Sorry." Gary retorted.

"Again, not how this works," Raoul responded.

They bickered for a couple of minutes until Jonathan finally decided to interject. "Gentlemen, gentlemen. No need to bicker. Alan is clearly going to be _my_ squire."

Gary and Raoul exchanged glances.

"That is not fair that you get the best just because you're the prince. You should try not getting what you want. It's character building," Gary whined.

" _I_ challenge you to a duel for him!" Raoul proclaimed.

" _I'll_ fight you for him the old fashioned way: fists to fists!" Gary piped in.

Jonathan looked back and forth between them before smiling wryly.

"Fine. I will give up my royal right to claim the best squire in favor of another way of deciding."

Gary and Raoul perked up instantly.

"We'll let Alan choose between the three of us," Jonathan said with an attempt at innocence that didn't do enough to hide the underlying smugness.

The other two squires thought this through for a minute.

"Fine. I call Sacherell," Gary said defeatedly

"Hey! Stop doing that!" Raoul replied.

They went back to bickering as Jonathan smiled to himself and looked out the window. Being the prince definitely had its advantages.


	8. What are you afraid of?

A/N Someone listed only as "guest" got most of the trivia question right! *Loud noises and confetti* It was George to Alanna in the second book just before she marches off to war. And the other time, it was Alanna to Jonathan, but not at the end of the first book. Good guess though. She does say a few things that are very similar at that time. So guessing is still open, and now you have a hint. :)

Also, important PSA- _Tortall: A Spy's Guide_ is coming out at the end of this month (Oct 2017)! It's been waaay too long since we've had a new Tortall book. I'm so excited!

Alright, on to this chapter. I know this has been done many times before, but I couldn't resist - here's an extended version of what happened on the night of Alanna's 17th birthday told from Jonathan's perspective. Don't worry, I keep to the T rating.

Disclaimer - much of the dialogue in this chapter is lifted directly from the book.

* * *

It was Alanna's 17th birthday, and Jonathan of Conte couldn't stop thinking about the birthday girl.

Her birthday meant she would only be his squire for another year and a half, and that he had spent a full two years wrestling with his feelings for her. She was an excellent squire, she was his best friends, and she seemed to have a knack for saving his life, but she didn't want anything more from him. Ever since they had marched off to war together, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about just how much he did want more. But she had sworn off love, and he didn't want to harm their relationship. Of course, he had still been unable to keep from kissing her twice and treating her poorly when he was at his most frustrated with his feelings.

And then there was Delia. She was beautiful, and she kept things interesting. She was a good distraction, but not good enough. Despite that, Jonathan figured he would probably bring her to his bed tonight. It was better than fighting to hold himself back from whatever he might say to Alanna.

It all went according to plan until halfway through a party that evening. He walked in with Gary but quickly gravitated towards Delia's side. They danced and flirted until she left him alone on a balcony while she went to go freshen up.

Alone for a few minutes, Jonathan's thoughts had drifted back to Alanna. He scanned the gardens below where a lady was standing by herself. He looked at the lady again. Clearly thinking so much about Alanna was getting to him. Then she walked. His mind hadn't been playing tricks on him! That was definitely his squire down there.

Forget Delia. He was going for it.

He rushed down to the garden and found Alanna's cloak on a bench. _Be natural,_ he thought to himself. _It's Alanna. My Alanna._

"Hullo," he said, with forced casualness. "I think this is yours."

She slid the wig from her hair. "How did you know it was me, Jonathan?"

 _Because I know you better than anyone_ , he thought. Out loud he said, "I guessed. And then I saw how you walked, and I was sure." He took her hand as he said it. He was finally going to go for it.

With some surprise, he saw a charm he recognized on a chain around her neck. "What's this?" he asked warmly.

"It's a charm to- to keep me from having children. Mistress Cooper gave it to me a-a long time ago," she stammered.

Such a perfect opening! "Have you ever tried it out?" he asked as he put his arm around her. He was really quite impressed with his own smoothness.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked gruffly.

"This." Swiftly he did what he had wanted to do for so long. He kissed her again and again. When she didn't protest, he began unlacing her bodice.

"No!" Alanna exclaimed all of a sudden, grabbing her laces back. "I was crazy to think- Jonathan, please."

She was terrified, he realized, and she was shaking too hard to re-lace her bodice. Reluctantly, he took the laces and laced them for her.

"You're fighting was has to be," he said. "You know it as well as I do."

"I-I know no such thing. I promised myself once that I'd never love a man! Maybe I almost broke that promise just because of the moonlight and silliness-"

"Stop it," he told her sternly. _How could he make her understand?_ He finished lacing her bodice and made her look at him.

"We belong to each other. Is that silliness? Surely you've realized all along that this had to happen."

He waited for an answer, but none came. He had finally taken the risk, but she was sticking to her stubborn opposition to love. Jonathan was more exasperated than he intended to be.

"Go away before I change my mind."

She ran.

Jonathan stood in the same place for a moment thinking over the exchange. _"Before I change my mind" That's what I said to her?! I am such an idiot,_ he internally berated himself. _Now I've lost my chance and been a total prig- a gods-cursed idiot!_

He sank down on the bench. That was that. She had rejected him. Now all that was left was to salvage the rest of their relationship. He couldn't have her hate or fear him. After a little while of sitting in the garden, he resolved to go to bed and work on smoothing things over in the morning. He would apologize and assure her that he wouldn't say another word about it unless she wanted him to. Alanna would forgive him. She always did. He just wished that were enough for him.

He trudged back to his room, having forgotten entirely about Delia. He entered and began quietly getting ready for bed. Suddenly there was a knock on their adjoining door.

"Jon?" came Alanna's voice.

This was unexpected. _Okay, just apologize and be a good friend,_ Jonathan chided himself as he opened the door.

Alanna stood there in her night clothes looking up at him. "I'm scared. Help me, please?"

Jonathan promptly forgot his plan. "I'm scared, too. At least we can be scared together." He led her into his room and shut the door.

"What are _you_ afraid of?" She asked timidly.

Jonathan turned his penetrating gaze on her. "I'm afraid of how much and how long I've wanted this. I'm afraid of how this will change our relationship. And I'm afraid of scaring you away again."

She hesitantly reached for his hand. "I-I'm not going to run away this time, Jonathan."

He took her other hand so he held both of hers in his. "What are you afraid of, Alanna?"

"I'm afraid of love, and what it did to my father. I'm afraid to give away that part of myself, and -" she swallowed hard. "I'm afraid of what I feel for you."

He smiled at her and led her to sit with him on the edge of his bed. "You've given me so much, Alanna, and it almost feels wrong to ask for more. But I meant what I said. We belong to each other."

She nodded, then turned her gaze to the floor. "I want to be the one in your bed tonight. I think I've wanted that for a long time."

Jonathan put a finger under her chin, raising her face to his and kissed her softly at first, then harder.

When he stopped for a moment, she whispered, "Uh, Jonathan, I'm also, well, I don't, I've never- "

"Shhh. I know. Just trust me."

She pulled back just far enough to fully meet his eyes. The look she gave him told him all that he needed to know. It was a look full of admiration, devotion, and total vulnerability. "I trust you, Jon."

That simple declaration stirred something in him. As he leaned down to kiss her again, he resolved to do everything he could to be worthy of that look and that trust.

She surrendered to him as he gently awakened new sensations in her. And as he lay there later that night with a sleeping Alanna wrapped firmly in his arms, he couldn't think of anything that had ever felt more right.


	9. Wedding plans

A/N Happy Thanksgiving!

I am thankful that Tamora Pierce is still publishing wonderful books and that you have stuck with me thus far in my own first writing endeavor. :)

* * *

Alanna beamed as she and George told her tribe they were betrothed. Betrothed! She would be his and he would be hers forever.

She had never been gladder that she had heeded the goddess's advice and learned to love.

At her side, George was making no attempt to hide his exuberant joy. His smile was wide and, despite the fact that it was taboo among the Bazhir, he managed to keep a hand on her at all times, holding her hand, her elbow, or the small of her back.

"And so the Woman Who Rides Like a Man has chosen a man," a tribesman teased.

"May you both be blessed indeed!" another added.

"Will you wed here or back in your capital?" a third asked.

"O-oh," Alanna stammered, "This just happened. We've made no plans."

"Ah, of course," the well-wisher replied, "Well, if you decide to wed here, I personally will ensure a grand feast to celebrate."

They went on like this for some time until George and Alanna finally drew away.

"We could marry here, you know," Alanna said thoughtfully. "It's completely legal under Tortallan law, and they would throw a magnificent feast." Suddenly her eyes lit up. "We could save ourselves from a big court affair with nobles we don't even like as guests. No fussy clothes, no worrying about silly etiquette rules. George, let's marry here!"

George couldn't help but laugh at her exuberance. "I've waited a long, long time to get you to join me at the altar, my lioness. The sooner the better."

Alanna squealed with delight. Then she realized she had actually squealed, made a face, then kissed George and responded with a much more dignified, "so mote it be."

They raced to Halef Seif to give their news and make their request.

The old man smiled at the news and congratulated them both in his slow and contented manner, but paused when they asked him to marry them. "You are right that it would be legal, and it would be an honor to be a part of your union, but I must ask you to do something first."

At their puzzled looks, he continued, "George, I believe you brought a package for me from the King."

"I did at that. I'm afraid I've been rather distracted since my arrival," he said with a wink at Alanna, "I'll get it now."

"Actually, the package is for you-both of you," he replied.

George looked perplexed, but Alanna asked simply, "The Voice told you?"

Halef Seif nodded. "He told me you may have some happy news and asked me to have you open the package on such an occasion. Read your king's words and then we shall further discuss your union."

The tribesman was acting very mysterious, but it warmed Alanna's heart to learn that Jonathan was thinking about her enough to have planned ahead for her betrothal to George.

Back at George's saddlebags, they opened the package and sure enough, out slid two pieces of sealed parchment, one bearing George's name and the other Alanna's.

They opened their letters and began reading quietly to themselves.

Alanna read:

 _My dearest Alanna,_

 _So George has succeeded where I did not. He is a lucky man indeed (even if he does have to put up with your unwillingness to share the blankets). I am truly happy for you both and cannot think of two more worthy people of such a match. I am proud to call you my friend and my champion, and I wish you every happiness._

 _I also wanted to express my deepest gratitude for what you said to Thayet, and for bringing her to me in the first place (although did you really have to tell her about every embarrassing thing I did as a page?). You'll have heard that she has accepted my proposal, and we are to be wed before the solstice. Add that to the many things I am eternally grateful to you for._

 _There is one favor I must ask of you. You are not going to like it, but I must ask it all the same. You are surely tempted to get married in the desert where no one will make you wear a dress or use words like "awesome artifact," but I would ask you to go through with a court wedding all the same. If you marry in the desert, it may look to the court like you are trying to hide your marriage as if it was something shameful._

 _Stop making that face. I know you don't care what they think, but if you do have a court wedding, it would be a seamless way to more formally welcome your new husband to court. Myles could publicly grant his blessing, and Thayet and I would happily play any role in the ceremony that you may wish us to play. Think on it. This is not a command, but I do believe it would be for the best._

 _Give my regards to the tribe, and I look forward to celebrating with you, whatever you choose._

 _Till death and beyond it,_

 _Jonathan_

When Alanna looked up, George had already finished reading and had refolded his own note. He looked at her expectantly.

She handed him her note for him to read himself.

He finished reading and handed it back to her as they started walking towards her tent. "Well, what do you think? Is it to be a big court wedding with a great frilly gown?"

"He's right, gods damn him," Alanna admitted with a huff.

"I think I rather like the idea of seeing you in a big puffy gown," George said with a teasing look in his eyes, then grew more serious, "But I don't want you to have to go through with something you don't want to on my account."

Alanna smiled gratefully up at him, but shook her head, "The King and soon-to-be Queen of Tortall have offered to stand by us as best man and maid of honor. Even if he said it wasn't a command, I don't think we can turn down such an honor."

"Is that was he was offerin'?" George asked with raised eyebrows.

Alanna nodded. "Not in so many words, but yes. And that is something almost unheard of outside of royal family members."

George whistled and shook his head, "Such a strange turn my life has taken. To think I would go from the streets to being a noble with a king willing to stand by my side as I wed his champion."

"But you're glad for it, right? Even if it means being a noble and having to learn all this silly etiquette?" she asked with imploring eyes.

He stopped walking and took her face in both hands and stared deep into her purple eyes. "Lass, I have everything I never knew I wanted and more. I believe I may be the happiest man alive." He leaned down and kissed her softly.

She melted at his kiss and held him tightly.

"Ugh, poofy gown and a circus of a ceremony in Corus it is," she said as she finally pulled away and deposited her letter in the tent, suddenly grumpy again. I guess we better break the bad news to the tribe."

She went to leave the tent and then paused in the doorway, "Wait, what did your letter say?"

George handed it to her, and she unfolded and read:

 _Love her well, George._

 _Jon_

 _P.S. My sincerest apologies for the foul mood the prospect of wedding planning undoubtedly put her in. I owe you many, many drinks when you return._


	10. Full Circle

A/N Merry Christmas! I almost made this chapter take place at a mid-winter party for the sake of the season, but birthday party just fit better. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Alanna and George spun across the dance floor with self-conscious laughter and smiles. They were the worst dancers at Jonathan's birthday party, and they knew it. But they were also in love, and Alanna enjoyed feeling like a girl while George enjoyed having her in his arms for the world to see. So they danced on, aware of their poor dancing, but not really caring.

As the song ended, they went to go join Raoul, Thayet, and Buri who were clustered together by the punch bowl.

"Traitor," Raoul mumbled with a look at Alanna as she poured herself a glass of punch.

"What?" she demanded.

"You're supposed to hate these things. The two of us were always a team in our anti-social grumpiness," he explained.

Alanna laughed and replied, "Buri seems to be filling my spot well."

"You don't understand. We want to grow our numbers, not retain the status quo. Then one day maybe we could hit a critical mass and...and… well, I'm not sure what we'd do with a critical mass, but now we'll never know with traitors like you!" Raoul exclaimed.

Buri patted his arm in mock sympathy. "She's in love, Raoul, and therefore a lost cause. We'll have to recruit elsewhere."

"Or you both could just decide to stop hating parties and be more social," Thayed chimed in.

Both of them just looked at her.

"I think they're the lost causes, your majesty," George said with a wink.

As they spoke, Thayet suddenly noticed Lord Klobashar approaching quickly and purposefully. A look of dread past over her face. George saw the look but hesitated. It was customary to dance with a variety of partners at these gatherings, even if you were married, but George usually only danced with Alanna. He had learned the dances, but not nearly as well as the nobles who had grown up with them. But, he had to act.

He took Thayet's hand and bowed over it, asking, "May I have this dance, your majesty?"

She smiled politely and curtsied to him while whispering just loud enough for their little group to hear, "Gods, yes! I don't think I could handle another dance with Lord Klobashar."

"Happy to be of service, my queen, but I warn you, you may change your mind when you remember how poor my dancin' is," George responded with a sheepish smile.

"You have clearly never had to dance with Lord Klobashar," Thayet responded.

They danced silently for a while as George focused on the steps. Once he was more in the rhythm, Thayet asked, "How is the Swoop treating you?"

George smiled broadly, "Quite well. I've decided I like the sea."

"And married life?" Thayet asked, guessing the main reason behind the smile.

"And married life," George agreed as he twirled her, nearly knocking into Gary who was dancing opposite them. "How about you? How has life been for you and Jonathan?"

Thayet frowned. "Busy. I love my life with Jonathan, but I'm afraid he hasn't had a real rest since the coronation, and it's wearing on him," she said with a sigh. "Today is his first birthday without his parents, and I think he's feeling their absence more than usual. I wish I could have given him more than just another court function."

"Looks like he's not the only one it's been wearing on," George said with a sympathetic smile. "What did you want to give him?" George inquired, as he tried very hard this time not to bump into Gary.

"I don't know…a chance to sleep in, breakfast in bed, some alone time with just the two of us, some time for him to just be by himself and read something just because he wants to, and then an evening with just his close friends who he doesn't have to act kingly around," she said with increasing speed and assuredness.

"Sounds like you know exactly what you wanted to give him," George said with a smile.

"Well, yes, but you know how court is. The kingdom's problems won't take a day off for his birthday, and if he had an exclusive party on his birthday the nobles would be furious," she explained.

"Right. I'm still getting used to all that," George said thoughtfully as he escorted her off the floor. The song had just ended.

They rejoined their group, and before long, Thayet was swept away by another, though far more agreeable, nobleman.

After a little while, Alanna saw her chance and got Jonathan's attention. "There's the birthday boy!" she said with a teasing look in her eye. "Come out to the balcony, we want to give you your present."

Jonathan let George and Alanna escort him outside to one of the wide balconies. Once George had shut the door behind them, the King took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"Long night?" George asked.

"You have no idea. I know this party is supposed to be for me, but that means that every person in there is going out of their way more so than usual to get my attention. It's quite wearisome."

"Oh, well we won't bother you then. You can go back to your adoring fans," Alanna joked, moving to open the door.

"Don't you dare. This is the first respite I've had all evening," he said, stopping her from reaching the door and pulling her into a side hug in the same smooth movement. "And I was promised a present."

"That you were," George said, producing a pouch from this jacket, "although I must admit that it is a bit of a re-gift."

Jonathan gave him a quizzical look before opening the pouch and finding a very familiar-looking sapphire ring. He held it up to the light that was coming from inside the ballroom. "Is this...?"

"The ring you gave me eight years ago to help cover the cost of Alanna's horse. See the thing is, that horse is now back in my household, so I thought it only fair I give it back," George explained with a grin.

Jonathan tried to slide it onto his ring finger but realized it no longer fit, and slid it onto his pinky instead. "It was for Darkness too… one ring to purchase them all. You kept this?" he inquired.

"I did. I suppose meeting the crown prince would be memorable for anyone, but there was something about that day that felt important. I can't imagine there are many princes in the world who would meet the likes of me and then offer his friendship. And then you felt so honor-bound to look after this one," he said with a look towards Alanna. "Some feeling about that meeting I couldn't shake stopped me from selling it. And then at some point we truly became friends, and I kept it because I wanted to."

George walked over to Alanna and put her arm around her. "She told me it had been a birthday gift from your parents, and we thought it may now mean even more to you than it does to me."

Jonathan studied the ring on his finger.

"Happy birthday, Jon," Alanna said softly.

Alanna thought for a second that she saw an unshed tear in his eye as he pulled them both into an embrace.

"Thank you for this," he whispered. "That day will always stand out in my memory as well. And this ring... when my father gave it to me, I was in a phase where I was terrified of becoming king, and he told me he couldn't ask for a better heir. I hadn't thought about that day in a long time. This really means-" he swallowed hard and was silent for a moment as he mastered his emotions. "I can't express how much this means to me," he concluded as he prolonged the crushing hug.

"They would be so proud of you, Jon, as we are," Alanna replied.

"Me too!" Thayet chimed in as she slipped out onto the balcony.

Jonathan moved his arm to include her in the embrace.

Suddenly Buri, Gary, and Raoul appeared in the doorway, and Raoul called out "group hug" as the three new-comers wrapped their arms around the group.

The serious moment dissolved into laughter, and their conversation turned jovial.

After a few minutes, Jonathan took a step back and watched his wife and his friends as he felt the ring between his fingers. So much had changed in just a year, and while he still keenly felt the loss of his parents, he had a moment of pure joy as he let himself realize how wonderful his life was with those he had left.


	11. Not Good Enough

A/N I know it's been awhile, but I'm not done with this story yet!

This chapter is back to our favorite prince and his squire who are up to more shenanigans during In the Hand of the Goddess. But, it's inspired by a passage in Lioness Rampant which also just so happens to be the second answer to my earlier trivia question. :)

* * *

Lioness Rampant, Chapter 6, when Jonathan and Alanna see each other for the first time after their angry parting in the desert

 _Deeply moved, she knelt and bowed her head. "My liege, I am yours to command."_

 _He put his hands on her hair. "You're sure, Alanna?"_

 _She met his eyes. "Until death and after, Jonathan."_

 _"I accept your fealty, Sir Alanna. I accept, and I vow to return fealty with fealty, honor with honor, until death and beyond it."_

* * *

Jonathan and Alanna rode back from Fort Drell in something of a daze until Alanna finally broke the silence. "I think I'm getting to enjoy seeing that look on your father's face - the one where he appears completely torn between telling you how proud he is or excoriating you for disobeying so recklessly."

"It is the same look he gave me after the Black City, isn't it?" Jonathan responded thoughtfully.

"Exactly the same, Alanna affirmed. "And I can't blame him. You did directly defy his order not cross into enemy territory _and_ almost single-handedly win the war."

"Honestly, that wasn't the first time he gave me that look, and at this rate, it won't be the last."

"More brave and reckless plans up your sleeve that I should know about, your highness?"

"Don't tell, but I am harboring a squire who isn't all he appears," he said with a wink.

Alanna just smiled.

It had taken less than 48 hours from the moment Jonathan and his friends rescued Alanna from the Tusaine and captured King Ain's brothers for a ceasefire to be called and peace negotiations to start. In that time, neither Jonathan nor Alanna had left the fort, and they had had very little rest and no chance to talk privately.

Jonathan had stayed because it was his duty as prince. Alanna had stayed at Jonathan's request, because, as he explained, they may need to her to provide more details about what she learned while captured. In reality, he was simply determined not to let her leave his sight after almost losing her twice in this war, but he kept that to himself.

When they finally reached their camp, it was in the wee hours of the morning when the sun had not yet risen. They dismounted, and Jonathan began unsaddling Darkness as Alanna tended to Moonlight, who someone had graciously brought up to the fort.

"Oh, no, I'll take care of it, Jon," Alanna said as she noticed the prince doing her duty.

"No, I've got it. You were a prisoner of war. I think that earns you one break from caring for my horse when I am perfectly capable of doing so myself," Jonathan replied as he finished removing the saddle.

"Oh is that all it takes? Maybe I'll get captured more often."

Jonathan snorted a laughed before giving her a sharp look. "Don't you dare."

With the horses sorted, Jonathan led Alanna into their tent.

The second that the flap closed behind them, Jonathan pulled Alanna to him, wrapping her in a tight embrace.

"Thank you for saving me, Jon," Alanna whispered after a long moment. "You didn't have to do that."

"Nonsense. If I had been captured, you would have done the same for me, no matter what my father commanded," Jonathan replied.

"If you were captured, I would defy a command from the gods themselves to come rescue you, but that's different."

"Why? Because I'm a prince?"

"Yes," she said into his chest.

"Loyalty goes both ways, Alanna. I'll never forget what you've done for me, and I will always come for you."

He gave her a final squeeze but pulled back quickly when he felt her wince against the increased pressure.

"Lift up your shirt," he commanded softly.

At Alanna's shocked expression he clarified, "Not like that. Just show me your torso. You've been trying to hide the fact that you've been wincing ever since we rescued you."

"It's nothing," she said as she begrudgingly complied.

The light of Jonathan's gift revealed dark, mottled bruising that covered one of her sides and parts of her back.

"That's not nothing," Jonathan replied as he ran a gentle hand along her skin. "What happened?"

"I may have insulted the duke a few times. They weren't even my best insults - something about his mother cheating on his father with a warthog - but apparently, he has very thin skin and no qualms about slamming down and kicking chained prisoners."

Jonathan laughed and winced in turn at her explanation as he retrieved a jar of bruise balm from his pack. "Leave it you to antagonize your captors."

"I was trying to provide a distraction to let Micah and Keel escape. It wasn't for my own amusement… or not only for my own amusement."

Jonathan shook his head at her audacity. "You should have said something about this earlier. Any ribs cracked?"

"I don't think so, and it's not like I didn't deserve it," Alanna replied quietly.

"I don't care how bad your insults were, you didn't deserve this," Jonathan said smoothing the balm across the bruised skin. "I had thought the Tusaine were better than this, but I've overestimated them yet again."

Alanna shivered slightly, though she wasn't sure if it was from the cool, soothing balm or Jonathan's soft touch on such an intimate place. Even with the recent excitement, the kiss they had shared just weeks ago was never far from her thoughts.

"It's not that. It's - I shouldn't have let myself be captured," Alanna said looking at the floor. "I should have been more alert. I shouldn't have needed you to rescue me."

Jonathan finished applying the balm and looked her squarely in the eye. "That wasn't your fault." He capped the jar, then added thoughtfully, "Actually, you know what, it was."

"You beat their champion in a sparring match as a squire, humiliating the Tusaine when they were in Tortall last year. Just last month, they saw you save my life in battle when their archer would have had me. Even if you hadn't done those things, any spy worth his salt could have told them that you have my full and complete confidence. They know that you're my man through and through-or, well, they know that you're... mine," he corrected, "and they know that you're dangerous."

"Your kidnapping wasn't random, Alanna," he continued, using her name in a hushed voice. "They had prepared that attack carefully, even taking Faithful into account. They wanted you. The only thing you could have done to stop it was to hide away in your tent or to have stopped being so gods-damned good at being my squire. They wanted you because of who you are to me."

He sat down on his cot and watched her intently as she sat down on hers opposite him. "So in some respects, I should be apologizing to you for making you such a target. But I'm not going to do that. Instead, and I'm going to continue to ask you to serve me in such a way that our enemies want nothing more than to be rid of you. Will you do that?"

Alanna smiled gratefully at him and responded, "Yes, Jonathan. I am your committed servant until death."

"Not good enough," Jonathan responded matter-of-factly.

"What?" Alanna asked, incredulous.

"If you were only faithful to me until death, you would have fulfilled that vow to me when you were only eleven, and I had the sweating sickness," Jonathan explained. "Granted, we didn't stick around in death long, but I think that still counts."

"Fine," Alanna replied. "Then I pledge myself to you until death _and after_. Happy now, your highness?"

"Yes," he said with a satisfied smile. He reached out gripped her shoulder, saying sincerely "And I make the same pledge to you, Alanna: until death and beyond it."

He met her gaze and continued to grip her shoulder until she nodded once and smiled, sealing the moment between them.

Jonathan let go and extinguished the small flame of his gift they had been using to see by. "Good. Now go to sleep. And I'll expect a thorough recounting of the insults you used to so enrage Duke Hilam in the morning."


	12. That's It?

Jonathan led Thayet through the chamber where his coronation and the ensuing attack took place, marveling at how good it looked after the repairs.

"You've done fine work here," Jonathan said to a craftsman who was just leaving the room. "I can hardly tell that there was any damage, much less such terrible destruction."

"My thanks, your majesty," the man said with a bow.

Once he had gone, they were alone in the large chamber.

"I wanted to show you this before we went riding," Jonathan explained. "It's incredible, isn't it, how they can erase so much in just two months' time?"

"If only all damage was that easily repaired," she replied quietly.

They stood in silence for a long moment before Thayet walked over to a painter's tray, abandoned for the moment.

"I was always a little envious of artists. They get to see the beauty they create instantly and know that it will last, at least for a time."

"Have you ever tried painting?" Jonathan wanted to know.

"Of course, but just as a silly diversion. I've never created something worth saving." She swirled the paintbrush in its cup of water, accidentally splashing Jonathan's hand that was resting next to it.

Jonathan smiled and picked up the brush, pointing it at Thayet. "I think I might like to take up painting myself."

Thayet cried out as he moved the brush towards her. Before long he was chasing her around the chamber with the brush.

All of a sudden she stopped, turned, and grabbed the brush away from the unsuspecting Jonathan, brushing the tip of his nose with it.

It was only damp at this point and barely got him wet, but Jonathan bowed to Thayet in mock defeat. "The victory is yours, princess."

Thayet laughed openly and looked at Jonathan with a joy in her eyes that melted his heart.

He took her free hand and kissed it. She squeezed his hand softly and held it, still smiling at him, then all of a sudden pulled her hand back and looked away. "We should go before it gets too late," she said quickly.

Jonathan sighed, then made up his mind to act. "Thayet, let's sit down for a moment."

He led her to a set of chairs and held her gaze as they sat.

"Thayet," he began, "I want you to know that while we've kept things light so far, my intentions are serious. I am courting you, not because you are a beautiful woman and I'm bored, but because I truly admire you and want to make you Tortall's queen."

He studied her, looking for a reaction. As he'd observed so many times before, she seemed happy and yet profoundly sad at the same time.

He continued on, "I say this not to put pressure on you or to ask you to make any decisions now, but, Thayet, you have moments when I know you're enjoying your time with me, when you laugh and relax and share your hopes and dreams, and then all of a sudden you shut down. If this isn't what you want, please just tell me. I don't want you to feel forced to do something you don't want to do because you're afraid to displease a king."

"No, no, it's not that," Thayet responded quickly. "Jonathan, I do very much enjoy our time together it's just..." she trailed off and looked at her lap.

Jonathan waited patiently for several long moments until he couldn't take it anymore. "Thayet, please just tell me."

"Alanna saved my life, I think," Thayet said carefully. "I don't know how much longer we would have lasted without her help."

Jonathan gave her a puzzled look. "Well, she's definitely saved mine, so that's another thing we have in common."

"And she's my friend, and I want her to keep being my friend," she said, willing him to understand.

The poor man just sat there looking completely lost.

"I can't just take Alanna's man no matter how much I love you!" she finally blurted, then turned away in shame.

Jonathan went slack-jawed then started smiling broadly. He was positively beaming. This was not the reaction Thayet was expecting, and she turned back to him, momentarily too confused to feel anything else.

"That's it? Alanna is the only thing that's holding you back?" Jonathan asked.

Thayet nodded. "Jonathan, that's no small thing. Everyone seems to think it's only a matter of time before you go back to her. And I've seen you together. You do love each other. The last thing I want to is to stand in the way of that."

Jonathan sat back thoughtfully for a moment before answering, "I do love Alanna, Thayet, and she loves me, but not in that way. Not anymore."

"We were lovers for a time, and I proposed, but she turned me down. She actually turned me down twice, if you must know. She doesn't want to be queen, and as much as I didn't want to accept that when she first rejected me, I very much understand it now.

"Thayet, being my queen would not be an easy life. Luxurious, to be sure, but not easy. It isn't the life Alanna wants, and perhaps that makes her the wisest of any of us. But that's part of why I want so badly to win your heart. You would be an excellent queen, and I want you not just as my wife, but as my co-regent."

Thayet smiled at him but still looked hesitant.

"Will you do something for me?" Jonathan asked.

"Anything," Thayet replied.

"Go to the desert and visit Alanna. Hear her side of things. "

Thayet nodded.

"And one more thing?"

"Yes?"

"Go riding with me as we planned, but this time, please just let yourself enjoy it?"

Thayet started to nod demurely again, the stopped herself and instead looked up at him with a mischevious glint in her eye. "If I must, your majesty."

Jonathan gave her an equally mischevious smile and took her hand. "Good. If you don't, I may have to insist on a rematch with the paintbrush."

Thayet laughed, and they walked together to the stables both more full of hope than either had been in a long time.


	13. That's it? Part 2

A/N I actually did chapters in order this time. This one picks up just after Thayet visits Alanna in the desert. Hope you like it!  
And thank you for the kind reviews. I really appreciate it!

* * *

"You can't raise taxes on our exports, it will cripple the entire industry!"

"Your fiefdom is already benefiting most from the current excise tax!"

Jonathan peered out the window, having given up on trying to pay attention. Gary always handled the complex financial squabbles anyway. He was an excellent prime minister. Jonathan was just there because the high-ranking noblemen were entitled to the king's presence.

All of a sudden he perked up as he spotted a lone figure with midnight hair riding into the courtyard.

"Forgive me, my lords, I have urgent business to attend to," Jonathan said abruptly as he strode out amid the protests of the lords.

He met her just inside the door.

She smiled and ran into his arms, kissing him, heedless of the others passing through the hallway.

"Mmmm, that's a good sign," Jonathan remarked.

"Yes," Thayet replied simply.

"Have dinner with me tonight? There's something I need to ask you."

"I would love that."

They kissed again, oblivious to the wide-eyed maids and nobles alike scurrying off to spread this most excellent gossip.

* * *

That evening, they sat cuddled by the fire in Jonathan's sitting room.

"So you, the crown prince of Tortall, really stood on a table in the middle of a tavern and sang 'The Bear and the Maiden Fair' while trying to balance a pint of ale on your head?" Thayet asked incredulously.

"The thieves didn't want to dice for money that night, so we diced for dares. I lost. I paid my debt," Jonathan responded.

"An no one recognized you?"

"People see what they expect to see. I can't believe Alanna told you that story."

"I can't believe you had a whole little double life."

"I know how it sounds, but I must admit, I'm incredibly glad for those times. How can I rule my kingdom if I don't know its people? And if I'm being completely honest, it was fun. Johnny could do a lot that Prince Jonathan couldn't."

"I can't believe Alanna let you get away with that."

"Get away with it? She's the one who introduced me to George in the first place and the one who added the bit about having the ale balanced on my head. Bet she didn't tell you that part!"

"No, she didn't."

"I have my share of embarrassing stories about her that I've been too much of gentleman to tell, but now that she's sharing all about me…"

"Oh, yes, do tell!"

"Although, on the other hand, I guess I owe her one for bringing you to me." He kissed Thayet's hand amorously. "So perhaps I'll hold off for now. I've done my best to return the favor, but George sure is taking his time."

Thayet gave him a disappointed look before asking, "George is taking his time with what?"

"Marrying Alanna, of course. Granted, I didn't bring them together the way Alanna did for us, but I've done everything in my power to smooth their way."

"Wait, George and Alanna? Are you sure?"

"Yes. You didn't know? Alanna didn't say anything?"

Thayet just shook her head.

"I could be wrong, but I don't think so. He's loved her for gods know how long. She was distracted by yours truly for a long time, but since we've parted, I've no doubt she loves him too."

Thayet sat dumbstruck for a second. "She didn't say a word about him when I was with her, just now or before she left for the desert. How is it possible that I have been so oblivious to every aspect of Alanna's love life? I didn't realize they were more than good friends. And I was so sure that she loved you. I think I'm her first real female friend, and I'm failing her miserably."

"Thayet, you were brought to a strange land with no clue what your future would look like. No one can blame you for being preoccupied," Jonathan said reasonably. "And for someone with no mind at all for court games, Alanna can be surprisingly hard to read." His earnest look turned to a self-satisfied grin, "and it's only natural that you would think any woman madly in love with me."

Thayet made a face at him and replied, "Is that so, your majesty?"

He just laughed and grinned down at her.

"If that's true, then why aren't they together now?" Thayet asked, still trying to remember if she had ever sensed anything between them.

"Alanna has a lot to sort out, and I suppose George doesn't want to act too soon. And perhaps he's concerned about the same thing you were."

"And you want them to be together?"

Jonathan nodded. "I want them to be happy, and I think they're right for each other. They're the same kind of unconventional. And if I'm honest, I'm hoping he hurries and up and fetches her back. I miss having them around, and I miss you having friends here besides Buri and me. And so many of my other childhood friendships have become so political."

"You mean you want someone to dare you to dance on tables with ale on your head again?" Thayet asked with a mischievous smile.

"Sadly, I think my ale-topped-performance days are over, but yes, I need people in my life who won't let me take myself too seriously even if I am the king...Which is one of many reasons I'm so completely in love with you, princess."

Thayet blushed slightly at the compliment, then smiled impishly at him, "I'll do my best, but that is a tall order for such a powerful king. I guess it's a good thing that now I know your embarrassing secrets."

He just laughed warmly in reply.

"I do want to be that for you though, Jonathan," Thayet said seriously.

Jonathan gave her a light squeeze then pulled back so he could better look her in the eye. "Thayet, joking aside, I am perhaps the most powerful man living, but what Alanna knew and others seem to forget is that with that power comes constant scrutiny, court politics, and suffocating etiquette. And if that wasn't enough, being with me also means having to put up with a spoiled king who I'm told can be quite moody."

Thayet returned his smile as he continued, "I considered having a thousand doves and roses and minstrels ready to greet you on your return for a storybook-worthy proposal, but then I realized that grand ceremony would fill the rest of our lives together if you consent to be my queen, so I offer you this instead.

He slid down to kneel before her and took her hands in his. "Princess Thayet Jian Wilima, you are as wise and brave and compassionate as you are beautiful. You have lived through enough to make any person hard-hearted, but instead, you have opened your heart even further. I love you with all of my being, and I can't think of anyone more worthy of being co-ruler of my kingdom."

"You have found an escape from the immense responsibility of the crown, but I ask you to take up that mantle again, and serve alongside me as my wife and my queen. I can't promise you an easy life, but I can promise you a chance to make a lasting difference for an entire kingdom, and I can promise you my undying love and admiration for as long as I live. Thayet, my love, will you marry me?"

Thayet squeezed his hands and met his eyes. "I thought all I wanted was freedom, but then I met you and experienced your kingdom. I'm not sure I'm ready for such a responsibility, but this I know: everything I have I pledge to you and to Tortall. I love you more than I can say, and I will gladly be your wife."

Jonathan kissed her softly, then harder and swifter. Abruptly he pulled away and asked, "Would you like a thousand doves and roses, because I can tota-" She rolled her eyes before cutting him off with another kiss.

"I have everything I want right here," she said when they broke apart.

She pulled him back up to the seat next to her and rested against his chest, realizing that after all she had been through, she had finally found a place that felt like home.


End file.
